There and Back Again: A NikE Tale
by AJDG
Summary: AU/AR - A look into the life of Nikolas and Emily in 2012. One Shot With a WIP sequel called The Truths We are Told.


This is an old Story i wrote a long time ago and I never got around to posting it here. It was wriiten for A Modern Fairytale's Anniversary. There is also a sequel/Continuation of this : I don't on General Hospital or NikE and Spencer.

Title: There And Back Again: A NikE tale

Author: Aryka

Rating: PG/PG13

Summary: A look into the life of NikE in 2012.

Word Count: 1,570

Happy Anniversary AMF!

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanNA GO, I DON'T WANNA GO!" screamed five and half year old Spencer Cassadine.

"Spencer this is not debatable we are going." Nikolas Cassadine told is son for the third time and a somewhat calm voice.

"NOOOO!!!" Spencer cried running out of the room.

"Are you going to help me out here?" Nikolas asked turning towards his wife.

"Why do you think I would have any better luck with him then you?" Emily Cassadine asked. "Besides it's not like I can run after him," she finished rubbing her 8 ½ months pregnant stomach.

"You know you have your own special communication with him that I will never understand. He listens to you Emily."

"Not all of the time, you know once he has his mind made up, there is no reasoning with him. Just like someone else I know. "

"Ah, but you can sway both of us to do anything that you desire." Nikolas said in a flirtatious voice.

"Well apparently you two have the same effect on me. My desire is you helping me get off this couch please."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Spencer you knew we couldn't travel forever," Emily said. She had finally made her way into Spencer's room and found him hiding under the covers. "Come out from under there Spencer. I want to see your handsome face when I'm talking to you."

"Mommy we can't go back home yet. Can't we just travel forever it's so much fun."

"No sweetie we can't, the baby will be here soon. We have to go home before that happens." All she got from Spencer in return was a pout. "Come on Spence don't you miss Cameron and Jacob, or maybe your Aunt Liz and uncle Lucky?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"I know you miss Grandpa Mike's cookies."

"Daddy only lets me have just one."

"Well how about I take you on a picnic in the park and we will have nothing but cookies."

"Yes let's go!" Spencer said racing around the room and getting his stuff together.

"That was just too easy." Emily thought as she went in search of Nikolas. She found him in their room getting dressed. She stood there looking at her husband for awhile. She remembered when he came up with the idea to take a vacation and travel to a different place around the world each year.

~Flashback~

_July 30th 2008_

_"Guess what I have here in my hand" Nikolas said coming in to his bedroom with Emily_

_"I don't know what?" Emily asked._

_"Your wedding present."_

_"Nikolas we said we were not doing wedding presents. And I think you're month late also."_

_"I know but I couldn't resist, and neither will you once you see what it is."_

_"Okay hand it over." Emily took the present from Nikolas and opened it. "Nikolas, this is a map of the world._

_"Yep"_

_"Well now I don't feel so bad about not getting you a present."_

_"You pick a place, any where on the map, and that's where we're going to go. You me and Spencer, we are just going to pack a few things load up on the jet and fly away from Port Charles, what do you say."_

_"I say, what has gotten into you?"_

_"Love, love for are marriage, Em it's going to last this time, I can feel it. So once you get some time off from the hospital we won't waist any time. We'll grab Spencer and fly away, what do you say?"_

_"I say… Yes! I can't wait. I love you so much Nikolas."_

_"I love you so much too." Nikolas said._

~End Flashback~

"Mission accomplished." She said stepping in front of him and getting as close to him as her belly allowed.

"I knew you could do it. What's your secret Em?"

"There's no secret really. I just remind him of all the things he said he'd miss when we left Port Charles, to get him to go back there."

"What do you miss the most in Port Charles?" Nikolas asked after he buttoned the last of the buttons on his shirt.

"My rose garden, I know I can't actually work in it as of lately, but I still like to sit in it and think. Sometimes when you're away on business I take Spencer out and we have a picnic right there with the roses," Emily finished. "Wow I've been rambling on, what do you miss the most?"

"To tell the truth, I don't really miss a thing. When we leave on are little trips I take everything I miss with me. You, Spencer, and the baby, you three are the things that I'd always miss the most when I'm away."

"Well you get a kiss for that one." Emily said gigging before their lips joined.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two Days Later

Emily, Nikolas, Lucky, Elizabeth and the kids were having dinner at the Spencer. They were all currently listening to Spencer telling his own version of their tip.

"Daddy took me to the zoo it was the best zoo ever! They had Lions, and Tigers, and Bears, and Jagbors!

"What's a Jagbor?" asked Jacob.

"He means Jaguar, Jake." Nikolas answered trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah Jaggers, they were huge. I asked dad could we get one, cause I wasn't scared of it, but he laughed and said we already have a Jag, and I said where, and he said it was put up because mommy threw up in it and said it was not a family car." He finished finally stopping to breath. "But Jagabars are not cars so I think dad is confused."

"Hey," Em said hitting Nikolas on the arm. "It's not my fault my morning sickness decided to kick in. Besides where were you going to put Spencer and Abigail, on the roof?"

"Of course not they would be safer in the trunk," Nikolas joked.

"You guys named the baby," Elizabeth said changing the subject.

"Yes," Emily said forgetting the previous topic.

"Abigail Paige Cassadine."

"Oh Em that's a beautiful name," Lucky said.

"A beautiful name for a very beautiful girl, because she's going to look just like her mommy," Nikolas said, leaning over to kiss Emily.

"Eeeeewwww" came three little voices.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, don't make me come over there and kiss all three of you," Nikolas said.

"No daddy, I- Ah-Choo!" Spencer sneezed.

"Spencer you sneezed in you food, that's yucky" Jake said.

"Mommy I think I'm allerbic to this food.

"Allergic sweetheart, and no you are not allergic to Pot Roast."

"Well I can't finish eating it now; I guess I have to just move on to Auntie Liz's brownies." Spencer said with the most innocently sweet smile that could melt the ice off of any cold heart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"I know a song that gets on ever body's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves."_ Spencer sang hoping away from is fathers grip.

"We really should have stopped him from eating those brownies after he didn't finish his dinner." Nikolas said as he tried to grab Spencer again, and stop him from hoping and singing as they waited for the launch to Wyndemere.

"_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes_" Spencer still song.

"Oh come on Nikolas he's just being a kid. He learned some new songs from his big cousin Cameron. Of course he wants to sing it. Besides if we didn't give him the brownies he would have gotten Alfred to get him something sweet when we got home, at least now he's working the sugar out." Emily said taking a deep breath.

_"This is the song that never ends and just goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was"_ Spencer sang changing to a different song.

Nikolas turned towards her and said "yeah but we really need to stop giving him-" he stopped when he saw Emily with a pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I think I'm having contractions."

"_And they continued singing it, forever just because_" Spencer sang on oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Con-Contractions, you think you are having contractions, since when?" Nikolas said getting nervous.

"Since we were in the car," Emily said.

"And you didn't think to tell me to turn around and drive to the hospital."

"We're going to the hospital, why what happened." Spencer asked. He had finally stopped singing when he heard his dad mention the hospital.

"Nikolas this might not even be contractions maybe-" Emily stopped mid sentence when she felt a gush of water down her leg. "Oh, well I guess we're going to the hospital then." She said calmly.

"How are you so calm about this Em? We're having a baby."

"A baby!" Spencer said excited that his little sister was about to be born.

"I think you and Spencer are nervous and excited enough for all three of us. Oww, make that four." She said as she was hit with another painful contraction.

"Let's get you to the hospital before are little girl is born right here on this dock."

Three hours later at 12:20a.m. On June 25, 2012, Abigail Paige Cassadine was born weighing six pounds and four ounces.


End file.
